


Addendum

by porcelain_cats



Series: Not Quite Right - The MySpace AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, myspace au, myspace au canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: Miscellaneous entries from Hux's journal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't remember when i typed this but??? here u go  
> i'm putting this b4 the rest of the chapters since these entries span a number of months in the timeline
> 
> shouts out 2 my broski sailershanty on tumbl for kylo's incredible poetry

“my <3 stops 4 u, my pants drop 4 u.”

                 - myspace.com/xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx

Message discovered in bathroom stall, written on inside of door in magenta Sharpie.

I don’t know what a “myspace” is. I will return to this.

Addendum: MySpace is a social media website. The above poem was penned by “Kylo Ren.” I recognize him. He goes to my school and his real name is Ben Solo. I will create a profile.

USERNAME: ControlledBleeding

PASSWORD: cb99372

-

I have created a folder for all of Kylo’s photos on my computer. Below is a contact sheet of what I have collected so far.

-

Kylo’s face is oddly proportioned. I am becoming fixated on his eyes. They are brown.

I would look “less scary” if I had brown eyes. Can you make contact lenses out of someone else’s irises?

Addendum: You cannot.

-

As of today, Kylo has sent me (4) nudes. I have not looked at them. He is clearly not bothered when I call him a “whore” or “slut.”

-

I think I'm getting sick.

-

STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP ST

-

Crack the body

Hollow the shell

Nothing will grow

-

I had a dream that Kylo let me inside. I held his lungs and kissed him. I feel very strange.

-

I had sex tonight at a party and imagined my “partner” was Kylo. It was better this way.


End file.
